The drum is a member of the percussion group of musical instruments and in the Hornbostel-Sachs classification system, it is considered a membranophone. Generally, drums typically consist of at least one membrane often called a drumhead or drum skin, that is stretched over a shell. The drumhead is struck either directly with the player's hands or with a device to produce sound. Drums are the world's oldest musical instruments and the basic design has remained virtually unchanged for thousands of years.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.